


A Fallen Angel's Story

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, I'm horrible at tagging, Named Reader, Soulmates, angel!readrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have fallen from Heaven. Why? Because you started feeling love. A love for a sinner. A skeleton. A monster. He doesn't know this and probably never will. And if he does he probably won't love a fallen angel. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angel and A Sinner

You have fallen. From where? Heaven. Why? Because you have started feeling love. For who? Your one and only student. He's a sinner. A skeleton. A monster. He doesn't know. He never will. And if he does find out he won't love you back. Who would love a fallen angel? Whose wings and skin are as black as a chunk of burned skin? Whose hair is as white as the fresh fallen snow? Whose eyes are the color of the brightest crimson? No one that's who. Not even the gods loved you. You were an abomination. A freak, even among angels.

So now here you were. Sitting at a bar in New York. You weren't drinking anything, not wanting to get drunk. You just sat there at the stool and watched as a few dog monsters play poker. Faintly aware of the fire elemental behind you staring. You've never had to eat to sustain your life so you didn't ask for anything except a glass of water. You were fairly aware of human laws and loitering was not allowed in any restaurant who didn't feel up to taking freeloaders. Therefore, you bought something so you wouldn't have to leave.

You were just curious if he'd come in today. You don't know what'd you do if and when he arrived. You'd probably just pay your bill and leave. Bland right? But what else could you do? Tell him you've fallen? No, he doesn't need to know that. 

The ringing of a bell brings you out of your thoughts and you look towards the door. He's there. That skeleton was walking towards the bar. He's grown up so much. He had a crack going up from his right eye which had no pupil in it. He also had a crack going down from his left eye, which had a pale yellow orb in it, to his semi-smug smile.

He sits down in the bar stool next to you and you turn around, put money on the bar, and move to get up. A hand on your shoulder stops you. You look at the hand and noticed it had a large hole in the palm, your eyes then follow until they make eye contact with the skeleton.

"Is there something you need sir?", you ask, still looking into his eyes. He lets go of your shoulder and you turn around, arms crossed over your flat chest. He smiles at you before he speaks.

"Speak of an angel and they will come." he says in a tongue that was long forgotten. Of course he still remembers your lessons. Of course he still remembers you. Of course he still remembers the only angel he has ever come in actual contact with. He was so young when you started teaching him. You chuckle.

"And here I thought I'd be lucky enough for you not to remember me or see me in this state.", you respond. His smile fades and his face grows serious. By this point the entire bar has gone silent. You guess they're just curious as to why your speaking in a different tongue than they know. "Why are you back in this realm? Shouldn't you be in Heaven?", he asks.

"G, I've fallen. There's no going back for me.", you say bluntly. You chuckle when you see his expression change. "The gods finally got rid of me. It was only a matter of time before they found out about me teaching you. It didn't make it any better when they found out about your...current activities.", you make your way to the door, where you stop and look back at Serif and smile. "This is most likely the last you'll see of me Serif. Enjoy your life like you've been doing.", with that you open the door and walk into the street.

-XXXX-

 

It's been a few months since then. Your sitting on your cabin roof and looking into the starry night sky, hand outstretched. You sigh and close your eyes. Does he even know why you had accepted the fall? Does his soul ache for your touch as yours does. Who knew that an angel could have a soulmate? You wonder for a brief moment what he's doing right now.

You sit there in silence until suddenly you hear your name being called in a long forgotten tongue.

"Michael!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this can you please say so in the comments? I want you guys to enjoy reading this stuff.


	2. The game of hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter up so soon?! Fyck yeah bitches I really felt like doing this I couldn't wait any longer! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ignore that thing in the last chapter about Serif being your only student alright I'm gonna go fix that in a bit.

You _were on the mortal plane because the Gods said that you and some of the other archangels had to have only one disciple. The gods, before you were sent down, had you wrap special linens over your eyes. It would scare off everyone. They had said._

_"Hey miss, why are your eyes covered with linen?", you hear a young boy ask from somewhere off to the side. You turn in the direction of, what you guess, his magic and smile at him._

_"What is under these linens will scare even the bravest of souls away.", you say simply. You hear the shuffle of feet and then a weight press itself into your lap. You then feel tiny hands rest themselves on either side of your head. They hesitate over the linens._

_"Can I see miss?", the boy asks from in front of you. You give him a gentle smile and a nod before you feel the boy unwrap the linens from around your eyes._

_It takes a while for your eyes to adjust to the light, but once they do you see the boy in front of you is a monster. He had cracks in his skull, one going from his right eye all the way to the back of his skull, the other under his left eye and going down meeting with a big bright smile. His eyesockets are looking up at you with big pale yellow stars in them._

_"Hey lady, what's your name?", he asks suddenly. You begin to put the linens back over your eyes. Little hands stop you and put your hands in his. When you look back up at him he shakes his head as if to say 'please don't'._

_"My name is Michael little one. May I ask what your is?"_

_"My names Sans Serif Gaster. You can just call me Serif.", you nod and put the linens back over your eyes. He tries to stop you but you shake your head._

_"Serif, my eyes are not to be seen by others as they will surely go berserk. Please tell no one you saw my eyes or have learned my name, ok?", the last thing you see before the linens are secured safely over your eyes is his nod of understanding._

-XXXX-

"Michael!", you hear Serif's voice call again in the forgotten tongue. He's getting closer you can sense his magic approaching quickly. You head inside and wrap the linens around your eyes. You then unfurl your wings and fly until your sure Serif won't be able to see you. Why is he here?

You figure after awhile that you'd gone up far enough so you land on one of the higher, yet still thick, branches of an evergreen tree. Why is he looking for you? He should be out having fun, like you've seen him do from heaven. You were an archangel l, meaning you had access to all information, locations, and other things on any living being you wanted. Be it monster or man it didn't matter. You could even watch what that person was doing from there point of view and you did that for centuries. 

You watched Serif dominate many women, monster or human it didn't matter, after you went back to the gods. Watched from his point of view as all monsters were forced underground and were sealed away by the mages of perseverance, patience, kindness, integrity, bravery, justice, and determination. You watched from his point of view as seven children fell into the underground one at a time and died. You watched from his point of view in the shadows as the barrier broke. Or when the child of determination killed everyone in different timelines. Who gave determination the power over time you ask? You taught the Mage of determination all those years ago how to reset and recreate timelines.

Your to blame for the resets in the timeline. After all the human soul of determination had to learn from someone right? So why not the archangel of determination? Your thoughts are cut off by the cracking of branches underneath boots. Dammit Serif don't you ever give up? You just about to fly off again when suddenly a pale yellow glow envolopes your body and keeps you in place.

"Good job Serif! You won our little game of hide'n'seek! I'm guessing you want answers to questions, yes?", the magic turns you around to face Serif. Who has the most unamused look on his face you've ever seen. You giggle. "What Serif? Why, aren't you having fun?"

"Michael, first question. Why the fuck do you have those goddammed linens over your beautiful eyes again?", you blush from the unexpected compliment.

"I told you this many, many, many years ago Serif. People don't like things that are different and stuff that they don't understand. Tell me Serif, how long how monsters been on the surface now?"

"Around 7 years now.", he answers you nod at this.

"Are there still people who hate monsters?", he nods in response.

"How do think they'd react to a fallen angel who looks the way I do? An immortal who actually exists?"

"Monsters would probably accept you as you are. Humans would most likey try to hunt you down and kill you so they can experiment in your body.", you nod.

 

"So if I pretend I'm a girl with severe head damage, and never show off my wings or magic they'll probably not bother me except for some of the bad people who like to make fun of people who are disabled. That I can handle.", by this point he's let you go and you were now sitting on the branch again. Guessing that he probably won't let you leave.

"Why did you fall?", you scratch your chin and think for a minute. "Do you remember when you met me all those centuries ago?", a nod. "I was sent to find a disciple, only one disciple, however I found two beings who I deemed worthy to be my disciples. One monster, one human. I taught the Mage if determination as well as you in physical combat and in magical. That meant I went against the gods orders. They found out but kept me anyway. I watched you do things from your perspective. Watched you dominate women and men. Watched the barrier seal you underground. Watched all seven humans fall and die one at a time. And saw so many different timelines, ones where the child of determination killed everyone in the underground, watched as the barrier was broken. All from your perspective. The gods eventually found out about your sexual life and put me jail. A few years later they took me to court and fanned from heaven. And I accepted it.", he looks like he's about to ask something else but you stop him. "Well, I think I'm going back to my cabin. Enjoy the rest of your night." You fly back to your cabin without him stopping you. He got his answers you were sure now he wouldn't come back. Boy were you wrong.


	3. Once again

Your wings have started to wither, the feathers falling onto the wooden floorboards of you candle lit cabin.

You pick one of the Stark white feathers and sigh, you knew this would happen but still......it hurt you to watch as they did. Considering how your wings were literally just feathers, once they were gono you'd be left with bones, still being able to be controlled and held together. But utterly and entirely useless.

Then again, it'd just add to the reasons to stay away from Serif.

You're mind goes back to that night a few months ago, the look of complete and utter guilt on his face when you told him why you fell.

You starts wondering how he is as you begin getting ready to shower. Does he blame himself? You hope he doesn't as you turn on the shower and get a pair of sweatpants, underwear, and a sports bra. You set the clothes on the counter and get undressed, stepping in the shower as soon as you're done.

You sigh in contentment as the hot water runs down your back, just taking a moment to relax your muscles and clearing your thoughts. Serif is a grown skeleton after all, he can take care of himself.

You step out of the shower and get dressed in the clothes you eat on the counter. You then go into the kitchen and open the fridge, groaning when you see it has nothing of interest to you.

When you were freshly fallen, you didn't have to eat at all. But, as you've figured out, you have grown to have to eat and drink on a regular basis. Meaning, though you have to say it, you have to leave the mountain and go grocery shopping.

Dangit.

Oh well, you can just go grocery shopping tomorrow. What's the harm?

You flop down on your bed, sinking into it and closing your eyes. You have this weird feeling about tomorrow, but you know you have to go out or you'll starve.

-XXXX-

You enter the grocery, the cool air immediately hitting you. Now you see why humans dread coming here, there are so many  _people._

You grab a cart and start rolling around, grabbing the food that you want, as well as the ingredients to make dinner tonight. When you enter the line to check out, you catch the sight of of someone familiar. 

It hits you, like a sack of bricks. The tan skin, closed eyes, and dark brown hair can't be mistaken. They've changed, and seem to have become a child. But the resemblance is unmistakable.

Your heart sinks and your eyes widen. It's them, no doubt about it.

It's the image of determination. The very reason they let you stay in heaven, the one true mage.

The mage of determination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this please comment so below! It's encouraged!


End file.
